Wolf's Group/Roleplay/Archive 2
Seedpaw followed her father suddenly spotting her brother "Molepaw come here " "Yes?" Molepaw mewed, bounding over to her sister. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:38, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Look he's back " Seedpaw mews "What do you want this time?" Molepaw growled to her starry brother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:42, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Rockit didn't stiffen though he was a bit sad "the danger has just happened a few moments ago " he says disappearing again "Well I don't see any danger." Molepaw muttered. "I'm going back to camp." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw grabbed Molepaw by the scruff "he shows up to help us we have to figure out what it is "Seedpaw says "what happened a few moments ago " "I don't care Seedpaw, you can find out what it is, but I'm out." Molepaw hissed and ranked her claws down Seedpaw's side. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:35, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw squeaked and left Molepaw ''what was wrong with her M''olepaw huffed and padded back into camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:42, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw slipped out of their territory she looked around carfuly ~~ Wolfhowl looks at Molepaw "where's Seedpaw " "How should I know?" Molepaw yawned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:53, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Are you okay " Wolfhowl asks "you're not scared of Shorewillow right " "Of course I'm not scared of her." Molepaw meowed [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:58, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Then what's wrong I want my kits to feel happy and safe " Wolfhowl mews ''for now '' ''"I'm just tired." Molepaw answered ''[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:04, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Wolfhowl nodded and lead her to the barn Molepaw followed and lay down in her nest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:08, November 27, 2015 (UTC) The next morning Wolfhowl woke up to see Seedpaw not in her nest" Molepaw do you know where your sister is" Molepaw yawned, flexing her claws. A few weeks had past since her sister disappeared. ----- Eagletalon padded alongside Seedpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:19, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfhowl looked at Molepaw softly-- Seedpaw showed him to the camp and stopped at the entrance "you ready" Eagletalon nodded. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:21, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw took a breath " hey Wolfhowl I got someone who wants to join " Eagletalon followed Seedpaw with his head dipped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:54, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you" Wolfhowl growls Seedpaw sends him a glance "My name is Eagletalon." Eagletalon meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:59, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfhowl narrowed his eyes " weird name for a rogue Seedpaw why don't you go see Molepaw I'll deal with this cat " Eagletalon eyes followed Seedpaw out of the den then jerked back to Wolfhowl. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:04, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw hopped onto the rafter "Molepaw " Seedpaw asked-- "So how did you get a name like Eagletalon " Wolfhowl growls "Seedpaw! where have you been?" Molepaw asked. --- "I used to be a warrior of DawnClan." Eagletalon stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:09, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Finding the danger but you didn't care " Seedpaw says-- "Ah a clan cat " Wolfhowl says not looking pleased "Yeah, okay, but what now?" Molepaw asked. --- Eagletalon nodded slowly, feeling annoyed and wanting to rip the cats face off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:18, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Follow me " Seedpaw says giving Eagletalon the look that it was time to leave--"well how did you hear about us" he asked Eagletalon saw Seedpaw. "Look, I don't really want to live here anymore..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:23, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfhowl growls at him "attack " he yowls to his cats -- "Follow me " Seedpaw sneaks around the side Molepaw followed Seedpaw. ---- Eagletalon jerked at Wolfhowl's command. --- Venomheart flew at Eagletalon with sharp fangs and claws. Eagletalon slashed her nose. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:32, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw leads Molepaw out of the barn -- Wolfhowl smiles at Venomheart Venomheart hissed and bit Eagletalon's neck. Eagletalon growled, inraged, he tossed her easily off. He sprang at her, quick as lighting and slammed his paws heavily down on her neck. She fell still when there was a ''crack from her neck and it sat awkwardly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:38, December 3, 2015 (UTC )"Eagletalon " Seedpaw hissed Eagletalon sprang away from Venomheart's body before any other cats could reach him and he sped out and found Molepaw and Seedpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:44, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Moms probably worried " Seedpaw says racing out of the border ( now l and r roleplay) Dustkit sniffed at Venomheart. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 02:50, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Duskkit get back here " Tanglethorn tells the kit ">"SEEDPAW! You there?" Riverpaw called. Wolfhowl had made a closed off den with no escape to make sure Molepaw and Seedpaw stayed there "Cat I don't know a Seedpaw" Wolfhowl says "Who are you?" "Wolfhowl"Wolfhowl says "SEEDPAW! Are you there?" "Riverpaw help" Seedpaw meows "SEEDPAW! How dare you!" Riverpaw leapt and bit his neck. Wolfhowl gave a growl before his body turned limp "Riverpaw help me " Seedpaw calls Riverpaw kicked down the wood that blocked the den. "Seedpaw? Are you okay?" Seedpaw launched herself at Riverpaw "thanks " "No problem." Seedpaw looks at Wolf "Did you " "Uhhh... Maybe.." Seedpaw smiled"your not only my hero your going to be my mom's favorite cat ever" Riverpaw blushed. "Well, uh Seedpaw... I— I like you like you." Seedpaw blushed "I like you too " "Come on let's get back to camp." Seedpaw nods licking his ear Category:Browse Category:Roleplay